Surprise, Surprise Amu!
by Alice- in her own World
Summary: Amu hasn't seen Ikuto in years, so when she gets a strange text from him... what will happen? Will there be romance? AMUTO! P.S. Used to be Ali's Crazy Amuto Fantasies.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy I'm Ali! This is my first fan fiction so I'm nervous! These are my beautiful dreams and I know that the characters are sometimes OCC but if you could find it in your heart to be nice and give constructive crita-**

**Ikuto: Cut the crap and get on with the story!**

**Amu: Don't be mean! *gets out hammer*Ikuto: Sorry!**

**Ali: Disclaimer please Amu!**

**Amu: Ali doesn't own Shugo Chara or anything!**

**Ikuto: On with the AMUTO!**

**Amu and Ali: *Facepalm* Baka...**

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- **

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

I know, I shouldn't miss him but... I do. Ikuto where are you? Why haven't you called or texted in what, two months? Come home soon, baka neko.

**Ikuto's POV**

She'll do either one of two things... or both: She'll hug me and tell me that she missed me or she'll run up to me and hit me with a rubber hammer that comes out of no where and tell me that I'm a baka neko. God, I hope its the first one. Please god, I want a hug! Surprise, surprise Amu!

**(Some background information.) Normal POV**

Two days ago Amu's parents went on vacation and took her little sister Ami with them. Amu knew her parents didn't favor her, so when her parents asked her if she wanted to fly to America with them, she declined. Amu thought the trip was all about Ami and how they were going to start her career as a singer. Which it was, even though Amu sang much better by far. Amu's voice was smooth and sweet like honey, but lately it rang sad.

Amu had become solitary ever since Ikuto left. She didn't want to admit it but she missed him like the day without the night. Amu's friends invite her places but she's always "busy." Summer had just started and the rose haired girl was alone. Her golden orbs had just stared to sparkle with tears when her cell phone buzzed on her nightstand. She reluctantly picked up her phone and read:

**New text message from Ikuto:**

**Open now**

**View later**

'I'm not an idiot, view now!' Amu thought as she opened the text. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

**Ikuto: I don't have my super kitty powers anymore so you have to let me in the front door :3**

* * *

><p><strong>-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-<strong>

**Ali: Well? Did you like it? Too short or to long? What do you thi-**

**Ikuto: What's with all the questions?**

**Amu: That was a question, idiot!**

**Ali:*Gets out hammer* What was that, Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: N-n-nothing!**

**Amu: Wow! You threatened him in the first end-thingy! I think we will be good friends**

**Ali: Please Rate and Review!**

**Love, Ali**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy it's Ali! I changed my title and summary with the advice of xXxWhiteAngelxXx! I'm super grateful because I published my story on here so that I'll become a better writer and-**

**Ikuto: Shut up!**

**Ali: …*dead silence***

**Amu: Oh no…**

**Ali:*gets out hammer and hits Ikuto 47 times***

**Amu: You can't kill him!**

**Ali: *turns head and looks at Amu funny* Why?**

**Amu: We need him for the story!**

**Ikuto: And I'm her love interest… *grumbles from the ground***

**Amu: Disclaimer: Ali doesn't own Shugo Chara or anything!**

**-:- -:- -:- -:-**

**Amu's POV**

_Ding dong!_

Is he really here? Is it a joke? Both options are things that he would do: Show up and be inconvenient or he'll make a joke and get my hopes up-

_Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!_

I got up and ducked in the bathroom for a quick mirror check and saw myself blushing furiously. Why is my heart racing? It's Ikuto, I shouldn't feel like this. What's wrong with me?

I turn, running down the stairs I open the door to see Ikuto standing on my doorstep, staring at me with intense azure eyes. I could get lost, staring at endless pools of lapis-

My stare broke as he smirked and pulled me into a hug. I could feel my cheeks heat up, being so close to him, I know he will say something perverted in three….. two….. one….. He didn't?

**Ikuto's POV**

I hug Amu and…. She doesn't kill me? It's not a hug anymore, we're standing in the doorway just… holding each other. I could get used to this. I was about to tease her when she broke away, muttering something about tea. I closed the door and sunk down on the couch.

**Amu's POV**

What was that? It wasn't a hug that said, "Hey, how ya been?" His eyes… I got lost in them and he took advantage in my moment of weakness.

At least I'm not alone now. The other guardian's families took them on vacation, not like I would have done anything anyway. Nagi told me I've been seldom around since Ikuto left but, that can't be true! Right?

Not all of the guardians… Rima…

The tea kettle whistled and I grabbed the oven mitt off the counter. Scooping up the kettle, the whistling subsided.

**Normal POV**

Amu poured the Earl Gray tea carefully in the mug. There was something that made her feel important when she drank English tea. Smiling at the silliness, the rosette walked over to the coffee table and plunked down the tea tray and sit gracefully the right distance from him: not to far where he would tease her and not close enough for him to do something stupid, like the pervert he is.

Amu stared into her tea, "How interesting can tea be?" asked the blue-haired boy, no, man next to her. It had been about 5 years, Amu was 17 and Ikuto was 22.

**Ikuto's POV**

"How interesting can tea be?" I asked her, knowing that she was avoiding my eyes. I took the time while she was answering to see what she was wearing.

She wore a long sleeved black shirt with a big skull necklace and a red miniskirt with a piano key belt. She will always keep her gothic style.

"Uh…." my little strawberry answered me, blushing dark red. "That's not a good enough reason Amu-_koi._" Teasing her is the best!

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Wow… she must have a lot of built up anger. I wonder why? She's yelling at me but she looks like she's going to cry.

**Amu's POV**

Baka! Baka! BAKA! Why would he call me something like that? He's Ikuto….. I guess this is normal for him.

I plop back on the couch, done with yelling. I feel Ikuto's arms snake around my waist and pull me into a hug. I look up at him and suddenly I'm crying.

He doesn't know why and he doesn't ask. Why should he? It's not his problem…..but I want him to care.

"Ikuto?" I say in my smallest voice. He looks down at me as if to say "Yes?"

"!"

"Slower please, strawberry"

"Rima got hit by a car and it was my fault. It should've been me! She pushed me out of the way and now she's…. in a coma." I could barely utter those last words.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

**Ali: :D**

**Amu and Ikuto: *stares in shock***

**Ali: What?**

**Amu: Why is Rima in a coma?**

**Ikuto: And why are you smiling about it?**

**Ali: Oh! Sorry but I had to add some drama! And I think I did the end pretty well! ;)**

**Amu: But….. RIMA! *cries***

**Ali: Amu we need the end thingy!**

**Amu: Please *coughs and sobs* Review! RIMA!**

**Ali: *evil laughter* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**


End file.
